findingcarterfandomcom-20200214-history
Drive/Recap
Elizabeth is on the phone with Kyle, upset over the FBI taking over the case to find Lori Stevens. Gabe eavesdrops on his father, who tries to convince Elizabeth that she needs to let it go and let the FBI handle it. Kyle leaves the kitchen, passing Gabe. Gabe opens Kyle's laptop and takes a picture of the memorandum containing Lori's aliases with his phone, then carefully closes the laptop. Kyle tells Elizabeth they'll finish talking about it at work, and Elizabeth hangs up, then passes a mirror, wherein an eavesdropping Carter's reflection lies. At Fairfax Police Department, Carter attempts to apologize to the policemen for her and her friends' prank at the food court. Elizabeth walks in with Crash and tells Carter to consider herself lucky, because the police department wanted to charge them with Obstruction of Justice. Elizabeth attaches Crash's hands to a chair with a zip tie, and a smirking Carter asks her who it is. Elizabeth tells her to finish up at the station, because they have a lot more to discuss. Carter apologizes to a policeman who feels sorry for her having Elizabeth as a mother; he tells Carter neither they nor the FBI have leads on Lori, or what she looks like and goes by now. She goes to Elizabeth's desk to grab her backpack and flirts with Crash on her way out. Elizabeth follows Carter out and tries to talk to her about boundaries; Carter finally agrees to a curfew, then says that she's had a good parent, and this isn't what it looks like. In the sanctuary, Carter explains how Elizabeth still isn't happy with her after she apologized; Crash arrives, and an eager Bird greets him with a hug. He meets Carter, and Gabe tells him that she wound up in the hospital because of his "ratchet Molly". Crash apologizes, but he tells Ofe the Molly couldn't have been his. Carter's phone beeps, and she prepares to leave for her new curfew. Crash tries to convince Carter to stay, but Carter insists that she has to leave. When Carter arrives home, Elizabeth thanks her for not challenging her on the curfew. Bird, Ofe, Gabe and Crash enter the house soon after; Elizabeth and David tell her they look forward to getting to know her friends. Next walks in Crash, and Carter tells a disappointed Elizabeth she already knows him. Max arrives with food; for the first time, Gabe is happy to see him. Taylor sits at the top of the stairs and watches the party from afar; she and Grant talk about Carter getting away with bringing people over and having a party. Gabe shows Ofe and Bird the photo of Lori's aliases. Bird offers the sanctuary to investigate the aliases in tomorrow, and they agree to not tell Carter unless they find anything. Crash finds out Carter's the girl that went missing and came home safe and sound after thirteen years. In his office, David tries to convince Elizabeth the teens' behavior sounds harmless, because they're playing music and eating food. She tells him about Crash and lists out the charges he's received without being eighteen yet, and David agrees to go out there with her to make him leave. On the way into the party, Gabe passes the Wilson parents and defends himself for drinking juice out of the carton with the fact that it was almost empty. In the living room, Taylor, Carter and Bird dance, while Max plays cards with Ofe. David says it all looks fun, but when they turn around, they see Crash teaching Grant how to roll a joint. This upsets David, who sends Grant to his room and proceeds to kick Crash out; the teens join them in the foyer, and Carter asks what happened. Crash defends himself by saying they were using oregano, not weed. Carter confronts Crash; David calls Crash a sociopath and kicks him out again, with Elizabeth opening the door. Carter tells Crash he's right—he has to go. Elizabeth tells Carter she can never have anything to do with Crash again, and Carter kisses Crash out of rebellion, with Gabe walking in to witness it. Elizabeth looks at David. The next day, David bonds with Carter at a farmer's market. He asks her what she was told her father was like growing up, and Carter says she was told that he was a beautiful stranger her mom had a wild fling with when she was backpacking through Europe after college. They talk about Elizabeth. David tries to get Carter to "seize fire", per se to stop making home feel like such a warzone. Gabe, Ofe and Bird look up Lori's aliases uses websites police use for background checks. Ofe and Bird think they're just wasting time, but Gabe explains how they've an advantage the police don't, because they have Carter on their side as a source. Bird tells Gabe Carter's into bad boys; Carter arrives. Max watches Taylor cook. He tells her he loves croutons, and she offers to teach him. She offers him a hair tie, but he has one. Max calls Taylor "smart", "nice" and "beautiful" and tells her she's just as cool as Carter, and Taylor blushes. Elizabeth arrives home and asks Max why Carter can't go out with someone like him, and he explains that they used to date, but they worked better as friends with occasional benefits. After Taylor puts the croutons into the oven, Max high-fives her and leaves the kitchen. Elizabeth wonders if she can get Max and Carter back together; Taylor doesn't think Carter will listen to Elizabeth—and that's what she's counting on. In the sanctuary, Bird lubricates her eyes with eyedrops while Gabe, Ofe and Carter look up aliases. Carter notices "Katharine Riley" has a new address in Fredericksburg, Pennsylvania. Gabe offers to go with her to check it out tomorrow. Gabe arrives home, and Kyle confronts and accuses him of setting the FBI prank up. Kyle tells Gabe to be careful around Carter, because she is troubled. Elizabeth sets up the table for a family dinner and tells David to go get everyone. Carter promises David her best behavior. Grant talks with Max about gaming. Elizabeth leaves the room to bring the salad. They sit, and when she returns, she kicks Max out. Carter apologizes to David for not being able to keep her promise and tells Elizabeth that Max can stay and she can have her "precious living room" back, because he'll be staying in her room. Elizabeth winks at Max. Carter takes Max's things upstairs, and Elizabeth promises to save Max some food. The next morning, Carter and Taylor get ready for school in the bathroom. Taylor explains that Elizabeth used reverse psychology to get what she wanted. Carter says she undestimated Elizabeth, but her plan didn't work; she opens the bathroom door to show Taylor Max is sleeping on the floor. She tells Taylor she knows she likes him, but Taylor says she doesn't want to go through it again, because Carter wins at boys. Gabe and Carter check out the apartment complex of Katharine Riley's address; the man at the front desk says "Kat" left about a month ago to live with her daughter and that she lived in #234. Carter thanks Gabe for his help with a kiss to the cheek. David meets with Toby about "Finding Carter". Toby tells him about a bid from a publisher for double the highest offer if David can get the kidnapper to talk, then asks if there's a possibility; David says there is, if he writes "Finding Carter" as a fiction novel, with the names changed. Toby rejects this, and David argues that he doesn't need double the money and that writing it as a novel would be the perfect way into the fiction industry he's always wanted to write for. Toby reminds David of the book tour he had with "Losing Lyndon" and that he still owes half a million dollars to Random Housing. Carter walks out of school with a classmate; Crash is waiting for her against his car. He tries to apologize, saying that he wanted to impress Carter and have someone in her family to like her. She accepts the apology and gets into his car. Gabe and Ofe watch from afar, and Ofe apologizes to Gabe, but Gabe says that he's just not what Carter wants right now. Crash drives away, and he sits with Carter in his car; Carter asks him about his tattoo, and he explains it to her. They hear sirens, and Crash starts his car and drives off. Max and Grant play video games; Grant tells Max he's glad he didn't leave, and Max tells him he will have to soon. Grant asks about Carter's boyfriend and says he doesn't like Crash. Max tells Grant he's pretty cool, and whilst he looks at himself in the mirror, Max teases Grant by unpausing the game. In the car, Carter tells Crash they don't need to drive like the cops are coming after them, but then she realizes that they might be and finds out he stole the car. She demands to be let out of the car, and he lets her out, then drives off. Carter calls someone to pick her up. Carter talks to David about how she was seconds away from being caught in a stolen car that she never would have gotten into in the first place had she known about it. Carter panics about Elizabeth, and David tells her she's at work and never has to know. When they arrive home, Carter thanks David and calls him "dad", then hugs him for the first time; David tears up. Lori watches the father and daughter from afar in a car.